5 The Nightmare Child
by Juzzer H
Summary: As the TARDIS travels to Felspoon, the Cybermen return with a terrifying plan for the universe. With Donna hiding in the TARDIS, will the Doctor have form an alliance with the Daleks to save the universe?


The Nightmare Child

By Justin Horsey

Doctor: (Stepping out of TARDIS.) Well here we are. The planet Felspoon. Look at that! (Pointing to mountain which is swaying in the breeze as Donna steps outside.)

Donna: I thought it was all just a joke. Mountains that move! Come on!

Doctor: The question is though, why are we here? Surely there's a reason. The TARDIS just wouldn't pull us out of course on another planet and point us somewhere else!

Donna: Obviously the TARDIS didn't want us reminisce about our old times.

Doctor: Obviously not. It's never done that before. There must be something wrong with her. (Looking back inside TARDIS.)

Donna: Well, what's that? (Pointing into the sky.)

Doctor: I thought that was a satellite.

Donna: Are you sure?

Doctor: Yeah, not all satellites have to look like the ones around earth.

Donna: Then why is it moving towards us?

Doctor: I don't really know.

Donna: Well it might be a good thing if we got out of the road; it's heading straight for us.

(The Doctor and Donna step out of the way as the satellite lands.)

Doctor: I've never seen anything like it. 900 years of time travel and never seen a ship like it.

Donna: Well whatever's in it ain't human I know that!

Doctor: And now it's coming out. (Spaceship opens.) Who are you?

Donna: Doctor?

Doctor: Come on! Show yourself! Can't stay in there forever!

Donna: Do you know who they are Doctor?

Doctor: That's what I'm trying to find out.

Voice: You will prepare our entrance. We have one message for human kind. One message only!

Doctor: No! It can't be! This is a trick. Come on! Let's have a look at you!

Voice: DELETE the humans!

Doctor: No! No it can't be! I can't they were destroyed! They can't have survived!

Donna: Doctor what are they?

Doctor: But they can't have! They were destroyed!

Donna: Doctor!

Doctor: What?

Donna: What is in the ship?

Doctor: Donna they can't have survived it's impossible! Completely impossible!

Donna: DOCTOR!

Doctor: WHAT?

Donna: Who are they? (4 Cybermen advance from the ship.)

Doctor: Metal men!

Cyberman 1: Delete! Delete! Delete!

Donna: What?

Doctor: Cybermen!

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Donna: Boy they're taking they're sweet time!

Doctor: They do walk extremely slowly!

Cyber Leader: Nominate a leader!

Doctor: Hello!

Cyber Leader: Are you this planets leader?

Doctor: No but I'll do.

Cyber Leader: What is your name?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Cyber Leader: So we meet again Doctor!

Doctor: Yeah but I have a question.

Cyber Leader: What is that?

Doctor: How did you survive?

Cyber Leader: After the events at Torchwood Tower I escaped to another planet. Before you opened the breach.

Doctor: And you created a new race of Cybermen. But how?

Cyber Leader: I salvaged humans from the events involving the Sontarans.

Doctor: So the humans choked by ATMOS are now Cybermen?

Cyber Leader: Correct. And now we will activate our master plan.

Doctor: And what's that?

Cyber Leader: You will find out. When we are the victors of the universe!

Doctor: What are you planning to do?

Cyber Leader: ACTIVATE THE LOCK BREAKER!

Doctor: What's that? What's the lock breaker? What are you doing?

Cyber Leader: The lock breaker is as it sounds. It breaks locks. Any kind of lock. Door locks, gate locks, Time locks.

Doctor: No you can't! You can't! They have to stay! The Time Lords have to stay where they are!

Cyber Leader: Breaking into the opening day of the Time War. And calling out something you thought you were long since rid of.

Doctor: What are you releasing?

Cyber Leader: The Gates of Elysium will open.

Doctor: NO!

Cyber Leader: And coming forth.

Doctor: NO YOU CAN'T!

Cyber Leader: THE NIGHTMARE CHILD!

Doctor: But it's creating a Paradox! The biggest paradox in the history of the universe! It will destroy everything!

Cyber Leader: No sooner than the Nightmare Child has consumed everything.

Doctor: But you can't!

Cyber Leader: Well we are!

Cyberman 1: Activation in 10 Seconds. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ACTIVATE!

(A couple of Cybermen walk over to a machine and pull some levers as the Doctor watches in horror. The machine smokes and sparks. A couple of locks on gates split open.)

Donna: Doctor. What about Kate? You said she had a time Lock or something in her head and if it breaks she dies. Doctor? (She looks over to see the Doctor staring into nothing obviously upset.)

Doctor: Yep.

Donna: What can we do?

Doctor: There's nothing more. I'm sorry. (Flashback to when the Doctor tells Kate that she is going to die.)

Donna: You were right weren't you? You said she was going to die.

Doctor: But I thought I saved her! It's not meant to be like this! I can feel it.

Cyber Leader: This is it! The Nightmare Child comes from the Time War itself!

Doctor: Don't you see what you've done? It's not just the Nightmare Child coming out of the Time War it's the Time War itself! Gallifrey, Skaro, The Nestene protein planets, the Daleks, The Time Lords, Arcadia, the Skaro degradations and the entire war pulled out of a Time Lock ready to destroy the universe in the greatest paradox in the history of the universe.

Cyber Leader: We use it as a guide. Gallifrey and Skaro join with Felspoon to transmit a pathway to every single planet, every single star and every single speck of dust in the universe. The Nightmare Child will consume them all.

Doctor: But you can't!

Cyber Leader: Try and stop us Doctor.

Doctor: Oh, don't make me try.

(In Dalek flagship. Supreme Dalek on the bridge and the Cult of Skaro and Davros below organising proceedings.)

Dalek Sec: Supreme Dalek, we have been pulled out of alignment with the Time Lord flagship.

Supreme Dalek: Dalek Thay, go forth and investigate.

Dalek Thay: I obey. (Flies out of room.)

Dalek Sec: We are moving but the engines are not on. Observe.

Supreme Dalek: The Time War is moving universes.

Dalek Jast: I will go also.

(In Time Lord Flagship)

Rassilon: It appears we are moving. I thought we turned the engines off.

9th Doctor: We did. We're being sucked out of alignment with the rest of the universe.

Rassilon: Is Gallifrey following?

9th Doctor: I don't know, I can't tell.

Rassilon: IS GALLIFREY FOLLOWING?!

9th Doctor: I believe so.

Rassilon: (To Time Lord 1) Inform the council. Get everyone ready. This war is reaching its crescendo.

Time Lord 1: Yes sir. (Walks away.)

(On Felspoon)

Doctor: But why? Why are you doing this?

Cyber Leader: We saw it. It filled the void between the parallels and we had to stop it.

Doctor: What did you see? What was in there?

Cyber Leader: The Bad Wolf.

Doctor: No? Oh no? This can't happen, you're making it happen, you can't!

Cyber Leader: What is it Doctor? What is the Bad Wolf?

Doctor: The end of reality and you're making it happen. You thought you were stopping it but you're just making it happen.

Cyber Leader: Here they come

Doctor: What's they?

Cyber Leader: Skaro and Gallifrey!

(The Doctor and Donna look up to see Gallifrey and Skaro connecting to either side of Felspoon.)

Doctor: Here we go. (Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast fly down from the Dalek flagship.)

Dalek Thay: Identify!

Cyber Leader: We are Cybermen and you are Daleks.

Dalek Thay: Identify these humans.

Doctor: Doctor, Donna. Time Lord, Human.

Dalek Jast: EXTERMINATE!

Doctor: Hang on! Personally I don't want to get shot again. And if this goes the wrong way, we have the greatest Paradox in history on our hands.

Dalek Thay: Explain!

Doctor: I'm the future Doctor. You haven't met me yet but you will. And if the Cybermen succeed, that can't happen. The greatest paradox ever.

Dalek Thay: Then they must be exterminated.

Doctor: It's not me you have to kill it's them.

Dalek Thay: Doctor, you will be spared. For now. Your skills can be used.

Cyber Leader: All Daleks will be deleted.

Cyberman 1: Delete! (Cybermen fire upon the Daleks. The Daleks are unaffected by the shots.)

Daleks: Exterminate! (The Daleks fire upon the Cybermen who, after being hit glow cyan and collapse.)

Dalek Thay: Doctor, you will follow!

Doctor: Alright then. (The Daleks fly off and the Doctor follows.)

Donna: Doctor?

Doctor: Stay in the TARDIS. It'll keep you safe and I promise, we'll get out of this.

(In Cyberman ship.)

Cyberman 2: I shall be promoted to Cyber Leader. I will co-ordinate all units.

Cyberman 3: Report orders.

Cyberman 2: All units engage on Dalek flagship.

Cyberman 3: Is that all.

Cyberman 2: All Daleks must be deleted.

(Inside Dalek flagship.)

Dalek Sec: Stand before us Doctor.

Doctor: I am.

Dalek Sec: Report!

Doctor: On what?

Dalek Sec: The paradox.

Doctor: Where do I start? We arrived on Felspoon, and we had a little walk around and then the Cybermen came. They cracked into the Time War to release the Nightmare Child and that's where we are now.

Supreme Dalek: There's is no possible way top stop it now.

Doctor: But there is.

Supreme Dalek: Report.

Doctor: Well we have to restore the Time War.

Supreme Dalek: What is needed?

Doctor: We need one great Dalek flagship, got one, one Time Lord, got one, and one TARDIS with bonus Donna, got one. All we need is to bring it here. Aha! (Goes over to a number of shelves and gets a tube with Huon particles in it. The TARDIS appears around the Doctor.)

(Inside TARDIS.)

Donna: Boy am I glad to see you.

Doctor: No time, come on. (Steps out of TARDIS. Donna follows and he sets to work.)

Donna: So what exactly are you doing now?

Doctor: Well if the Daleks can get rid of the Cybermen then we can send them back in time to before the Cybermen came. Problem fixed. If you were looking for technicalities I'm linking the TARDIS to the Daleks military computer by hydra-laser power lead. If that works then after the Daleks destroy the Cybermen the TARDIS should instantly send the Time War back in time and back to where it belongs before lifting off itself before it's sealed in the Time War forever.

Donna: Right. But what I don't understand is why they're going to let you do this. (Referring to Daleks.)

Doctor: They have to. If they don't then it means the complete end of the universe. If they don't stop it, there is no Dalek Superior. It's over; all of it would be over. They want to be superior not dead.

Donna: Right then.

Doctor: Alright, Daleks! Plan, destroy Cybermen, understood? Good, now go do it!

Daleks: We obey. (The Daleks are about to fire upon the Cybermen ship but the Cybermen shoot the Daleks ship.)

Dalek Sec: There defence is futile, exterminate the Cybermen.

Doctor: (The Cybermen continue to fire.) Oh no you don't! (The power cord sparks. The Doctor gets out his Sonic Screwdriver and attempts to fix it.)

(The Daleks fire upon the Cybermen. After a number of shots the ship explodes.)

Doctor: NO! (Unplugs the cords.)

Dalek Sec: What have you done?

Doctor: I had to stop it. The system shut down, it would have killed us.

Dalek Jast: The Time Lords are ascending on the ship.

Doctor: Let them come.

Dalek Jast: But they are great enemies.

Doctor: And so am I. Let them come!

Dalek Sec: There is an unacceptable risk. Doctor you will explain the measures.

Doctor: We have to do the whole thing manually. We can't just send the Time War back anymore. To do that sort of Time Re-lock we'd need to burn up a… Oh my.

Donna: What?

Doctor: To save the universe from destruction we need to burn up a galaxy. I can't do that, I can't harness that sort of energy.

Dalek Sec: We have the resources you will need Doctor.

Doctor: Right. Well where is it?

Donna: But don't people live in the galaxies?

Doctor: All but one. The empty galaxy it used to be called. One of the largest in the universe. Nothing can live there coz there's too much Hydra-Potassium Oxide gas.

Donna: And that's water and potassium?

Doctor: Yeah. Just the right amount so it's not explosive. The moment anything goes in there they explode. Especially humans.

Donna: 70% water isn't it?

Doctor: Yeah. It actually makes it much easier to do this actually, all that energy, makes it easy to get as well.

Donna: Do you need help?

Doctor: Just stand to the side and listen when I say something to you. (Grabs a pile of cords of a shelf and starts connecting them to different points in the ship. To Dalek Sec.) Alright. So when I do this, you'll lose power and then nothing. (The ship rocks violently.)

Donna: They're here. Doctor, your species is here.

Doctor: Yep, here they come. (Rassilon and the 9th Doctor come running in from the passageway.)

Rassilon: The Daleks will surrender!

Doctor: Watch it and step back.

Rassilon: Anyone that works with the Daleks is an enemy of ours, so you will die.

Doctor: I'm also working for you.

Rassilon: What?

Doctor: I'm standing right beside you.

Rassilon: What are you talking about.

Doctor: I'm the Doctor!

Rassilon: But you can't be. This place is Time Locked, a past or future Doctor can't get in.

Doctor: It was the Cybermen. They cracked the Time Lock and pulled everything out.

Rassilon: Well Doctor?

9th Doctor: That sounds very possible.

Rassilon: Well test each other!

9th Doctor: Right then. Whisper it in my ear. What is my real name?

Doctor: (Whispers something in the 9th Doctor's ear.)

9th Doctor: That settles it then. He's the Doctor and I'm the Doctor.

Rassilon: Right then Doctor, inform me.

Doctor: Blimey this is going to get confusing. Just call me John Smith.

Rassilon: Right then John Smith, inform me.

Doctor: What is there to say? You've been sucked out of the Time War. And if you don't get sent back, then say hello to the end of the universe.

Rassilon: We will not agree to this.

Doctor: They managed it. The most aggressive species in the universe and the Daleks are helping to fix this mess.

Rassilon: Well, we aren't Daleks are we?

Doctor: Oh, that's right I forgot! You're worse than Daleks, well tell me this Rassilon, would you rather see the end of reality then to see your greatest enemy live.

Rassilon: The end of reality. Tell me this then Doctor, who is fighting on the front lines of this Time War?

Doctor: I am. (The Doctor is upset remembering his past self.)

Rassilon: Who organised the murders of millions of Daleks?

Doctor: I did.

Rassilon: Then you tell me. Which one of us is worse really?

Doctor: I've changed.

Rassilon: Not in my books.

Doctor: I have!

Rassilon: Prove it.

Doctor: Donna?

Donna: Not the Doctor I know. In fact I distinctly remember him saying, "Rose changed me for the better." Donna Noble, since you didn't ask.

Rassilon: No! Kill her. Get rid of her! I refuse to have her here!

Doctor: I can't let you do that.

Rassilon: Just as she prophesied. She will come. In the first day of the Time War she will come.

Doctor: The soothsayer predicted Donna?

Rassilon: The most important woman in the universe.

Donna: But I'm a temp…

Doctor: From Chiswick, so you keep saying and believe me Donna, you're everything.

Donna: What's that meant to mean?

Doctor: You're brilliant!

Donna: Alright. Good.

Rassilon: Doctor, your time is up.

Doctor: Did I have time to start with?

Rassilon: Prepare to die.

Doctor: That's an interesting statement actually, coz I think I'm prepared but I'm probably not.

Rassilon: Get the gun.

9th Doctor: I've got it. (Opens a briefcase in which the gun in four parts is. The 9th Doctor get's it out and closes the case.)

Rassilon: Kill him.

9th Doctor: I can't.

Rassilon: Why not?

9th Doctor: It's suicide.

Rassilon: Not exactly.

Doctor: It'll feel like suicide. Part of him will go with me when he shoots me.

Rassilon: If you won't do it then I will, give me that!

9th Doctor: Ok. (Holds the gun out to Rassilon. Rassilon reaches for it.)

Dalek Sec: EXTERMINATE! (Shoots the gun which explodes.)

9th Doctor: Ow! (Shakes hand in pain.)

Rassilon: Why did you do that?

Dalek Sec: The Doctor is important to save the universe.

Rassilon: You are our greatest enemy, you must die.

Doctor: I'm sorry Rassilon, I'm so sorry.

Rassilon: What are you talking about?

Dalek Sec: You have been categorized.

Rassilon: What?

Doctor: I told you, we need them.

Dalek Sec: You are irrelevant. EXTERMINATE! (Dalek Sec shoots Rassilon.)

Rassilon: Doctor, there is only one thing I have to say. Your story is ending, Doctor. And you're wasting your life. You destroyed the Wanderers, the Daleks, the Sontarans, the Unknown and the Cybermen you killed them all.

Doctor: How do you know that?

Rassilon: It's as she predicted. All the same. And now Doctor, add me to your list.

Doctor: Regenerate.

Rassilon: No!

Doctor: Come on Regenerate, just regenerate, one silly old extermination ray, just regenerate.

Rassilon: I can't.

Doctor: COME ON! REGENERATE!

Rassilon: No…no…I won't. (Rassilon fades off.)

Doctor: (Tears falling from his eyes.) No. No. No. No.

Dalek Sec: The universe is failing.

Doctor: We have to do it now.

Dalek Caan: Connecting military computer to galaxy energy.

Doctor: Where are we at?

Dalek Caan: The energy capsule is charging.

Dalek Sec: Re-terraforming galaxy.

Doctor: Connecting to Time War, here we go!

9th Doctor: Where can I help?

Doctor: Help me connect this.

9th Doctor: Ok.

Doctor: Connecting to Dalek Crucible, Transmitting now.

Dalek Sec: Time Lock codes required.

Doctor: Blimey, that's going to be hard to get.

Donna: Not in my books. (Sets to work at a computer.)

Doctor: What are you doing?

Donna: Best temp in Chiswick, all combinations are go.

Doctor: Got it! Connect that lead!

9th Doctor: Got it!

Doctor: We need extra energy! (Beeping sound.) What's that?

Sarah Jane Smith: (Appears on monitor.) Doctor! We're calling through to Torchwood now. The rift will be at your command when they call through.

Doctor: Excellent!

Jack Harkness: (Appears on monitor.) Doctor!

Doctor: Jack!

Jack Harkness: The rift's yours.

Doctor: Downloading now.

Dalek Sec: Repowering rift.

9th Doctor: Ready to go in 3, 2, 1.

Doctor: Here we go! Donna, get in the TARDIS!

Donna: Ok. (Steps inside TARDIS.)

Dalek Sec: The Crucible is moving.

Doctor: See you in the future! (Steps into TARDIS before it dematerializes.)

Dalek Sec: The Time War is returned. (Voice slows to a halt.) Denruter si raW emiT ehT. (In rewind through the whole day's proceedings before it comes to a halt.) EXTERMINATE THE TIMELORDS!

Supreme Dalek: Prepare to exterminate Time Lord Flagship.

Dalek Sec: Affirmative.

(In TARDIS as the Daleks fire upon the Time Lords.)

Doctor: See, back to normal.

Donna: What did Dalek Sec mean? When he said repowering the rift?

Doctor: He was just returning the rift to normal, replacing the energy we took.

Donna: Ok. Like recharging.

Doctor: Yep, like recharging. The Time Energy in the Vortex will grow to fill the gaps.

Donna: Sometimes time amazes me.

Doctor: I don't know about you but that sentence had two many times in it.

Donna: So, where to now.

Doctor: I was thinking we should go somewhere we want to go.

Donna: That's a good idea.

Doctor: How about Barcelona. The planet Barcelona.

Donna: Nah.

Doctor: Oh, why not? Surely there's someone that wants to go to Barcelona. The dogs there have no noses.

Donna: How do they smell?

Doctor: Terrible.

Donna: (Laughs.) So where to then?

Doctor: Well, um… Maybe we should just, Allons-y! (Pushes lever.)

Donna: Where are we going?

Doctor: I've got no idea!

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
